Ruby ranks sponsors racers from best to worst
As always my inspiration is YouTuber "Leak Less Racer Claude Scruggs 52" for these rankings. Please check his YouTube channel out it as some cool ranking videos and cars elimination. Ruby ranks sponsors racers from best to worst, and Ruby can only edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. Ranking from best to worst * Instersection 00 - Flip Dover,Jimmy Cables * Tow Cap 4 - Jack Depost,J.D Mcpillar,Rusty Cornfuel,Clarkson * SynerG 5 - Eric Braker,Lane Locke * Transberry Juice 6 - Medford,Markus Krankzler,Bubba Wheelhouse Jr,Lee Revkins * Combustr 11 - Chris Roamin,Chip Gearings * Octane Gain 19 - Billy Oilchanger,Bobby Swift,Henderson,Danny Swervez * Blinkr 21 - Speedy Comet,Ryan Laney * Vitoline 24 - Chase Racelott,James Cleanair,Brick Yardley,Aikens * Nitroade 28 - Tim Treadless,Aiken Axler,Joltsen,Phil Tankson * TripleDent 31 - Cam Spinner,Terry Kargas * Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Arsmstrong,Banks,Dud Throttleman,Ed Truncan * Trunk Fresh 34 - Steve Slick Lapage!!!,Cars 3 Dirkson D'agostino,Cars 1 Dirkson D'agostino,Buck * Tank Coat 36 - Rich Mixon,Reb Meeker,Eugene Carbureski * View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields,Michael Rotor,Buck Bearingly * Dinoco 42 - The King,Cal Weathers,Cruz Ramirez(I like all the Dinoco racers but I like King more) * Revolting 48 - Aaron Clocker,T.G Castlenut,Bashman,Davey Apex * Easy Idle 51 -'Ruby Oaks!!!!!!!!!!!!!,'Carl Clutchen and Harvey Rodcap(I love all Easy Idle racers. I often consider Carl Clutchen like a son and Harvey Rodcap like a nephew) * Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs,Brian Spark,Next Gen Leak Less,Hollister * Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Tommy Highbanks,Johnny Blamer,Cortland,Herb Curbler * RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford,Barry Depedal',Fake Winford!!!' * Carbon Cyber 67 - Bobby Roadtesta,Jim Reverick(I hate both Carbon Cyber racers but Bobby is SLIGHTLY better then Jim Reverick) * N20 Cola 68 - Parker Brakeston,H.J Hollis,Manny Flywheel * Gasprin 70 - Richie Gunzit,Cars 3 Floyd Mulvhill,Cars 1 Floyd Mulvhill * Rev N Go 73 - Next Gen Rev N Go,Misti Motorkrass,Rev N Crash Idiot!!! * Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski,Zeb * Vinyl Toupee 76 - Next Gen Vinyl Toupee(Win95's second favorite racer)!!!,Crusty Rotor,Rev Roadages * Retread 79 - Turner,Haul Inngas * Gask Its 80 - Rex Revler,Sage Vanderspin,Dan Carcia * Shiny Wax 82 - Conrad Camber,Cars 1 Darren Leadfoot,Cars 3 Darren Leadfoot * Apple 84 - Mac Icar,Apple Racer,J.P Drive * Bumper Save 90 - Cars 1 Ponchy Wipeout,Paul Conrev,Cars 3 Ponchy Wipeout * Sputter Stop 92 - Cars 3 Murray Clutchburn,Cars 1 Murray Clutchburn,Sheldon Shifter * Spare Mint 93 - Next Gen Spare Mint,Cars 1 Ernie Gearson,Cars 3 Ernie Gearson * Rusteze 95 - Lightning McQueen!!!,Sammy Smelter,Cruz Ramirez,Gerald Leadfoot(Rusteze ROCKS!!!!! All their racers are cool!) * Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman,Guenther * Lil Torquey Pistons 117 - Cars 3 Ralph Carlow,Spikey Fillups,cars 1 Ralph Carlow,Lee Jr!!! * Clutch Aid 121 - Dino Draftsky,Suregrip,Kevin Shiftwrong!!!,Next Gen Crap Head!!!!! * No Stall 123 - Cars 1 Todd Marcus,Masterson,Jonas Carvers,Cars 3 Todd Marcus Trivia * I like all Rusteze,Dinoco,Easy Idle and Vitoline racers * I HATE Carbon Cyber and I dont like Clutch Aid and Shiny Wax also.